


A log drops and the fire creaks, all eyes turn but no one speaks

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Feels, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Rating: NC17, so many feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La serratura scatta in quel modo sinistro che ha imparato con tanta pazienza a non odiare più, mentre lui scosta appena le coperte e si mette a sedere, gli occhi incollati su Sebastian che, aprendo l’anta della finestra, si siede sul davanzale e gli sorride come se niente fosse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A log drops and the fire creaks, all eyes turn but no one speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il #6 p0rnfest @ fanfic_italia, prompt pioggia fuori dalla finestra. Sì, non scrivevo da un mese. No, non vi voglio bene.

_X Aprile 2015_

Quando le campane segnano le cinque e mezza il sole è appena sorto, la luce assorbita dalla cappa di nuvole bianche che domina su Londra e mangia senza pietà il cielo azzurro. C’è il rumore leggero di qualcosa che batte sul vetro della finestra, qualcosa che interrompe il silenzio quasi sacro dentro la camera da letto di John, e con quello il suo sonno. Vede sfocato, gli occhi impastati di sonno mentre si riempiono di lacrime, incapace di trattenere uno sbadiglio rumoroso mentre si volta verso la finestra. Stringe gli occhi e li riapre diverse volte, prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco la figura di Sebastian che si sfrega le mani per scaldarle. Grugnisce, presagendo l’ennesimo conto da pagare all’aggiusta tutto – possibile che in tre anni non abbia ancora imparato a suonare il campanello?  
La serratura scatta in quel modo sinistro che ha imparato con tanta pazienza a non odiare più, mentre lui scosta appena le coperte e si mette a sedere, gli occhi incollati su Sebastian che, aprendo l’anta della finestra, si siede sul davanzale e gli sorride come se niente fosse. Ha i capelli incollati al viso, la pioggia battente che gli si è riversata addosso mentre si muoveva verso l’appartamento.  
“Ehi.”  
“ _Ehi_ cosa. Sei fradicio. Chiudi la finestra e spogliati, o ti verrà un accidenti.”sbotta John, tornando a sdraiarsi sul letto e tirando le coperte fino al naso. Sente l’altro ridacchiare, mentre chiude la finestra alla bene e meglio e comincia a sfilarsi il giubbotto, le scarpe – rotolano pochi metri più in là, sbattendo contro l’armadio – e tutto il resto. Il parquet scricchiola sotto il suo peso, e pochi secondi più tardi John sente l’aria fredda accarezzargli la schiena, perché Sebastian sta entrando nel letto portando con sé il temporale.  
“Ammettilo.” Gli sussurra il colonnello a un orecchio, accarezzandolo appena con la punta del naso gelato. “Non sei preoccupato per la mia salute, volevi solo che mi spogliassi.”  
Vorrebbe far finta di dormire per inviargli un messaggio poco subliminare, ma non riesce a trattenersi e sbuffa divertito contro il cuscino, scuotendo la testa, prima di riaprire gli occhi e fissare l’anta che trema troppo – si aprirà al primo colpo di vento appena più forte, e moriranno entrambi affogati nella pioggia, ne è assolutamente certo. “Ovviamente, Sebastian.” Gira appena il viso per guardarlo, il sorriso storto per la posizione, tornando poi ad appoggiare la testa sul cuscino e guardare fuori dalla finestra rotta. Le gambe di Sebastian si piegano quel tanto che basta per incastrarsi nello spazio lasciato dalle sue, mentre il suo braccio scivola attorno alla vita. John riesce a sentire il suo respiro alla base del collo, caldo e piacevole rispetto al resto del corpo del colonnello. “Come mai sei qui?”  
“Mi mancavi.”  
“Oh, come siamo sentimentali.” Piega la testa, come a voler nascondere il sorriso troppo spontaneo che sta prendendo spazio sulle sue labbra, ma il suo corpo si tende verso quello di Sebastian, che sta assorbendo tutto il suo calore diventando un piacevole appoggio.  
C’è qualcosa di strano nell’aria, e non vorrebbe sbagliarsi, ma per una volta è in senso buono. È una sottile patina di pace che si sta incollando alla sua pelle – alla loro pelle, perché è quasi certo che anche Sebastian lo senta: lo vede, lui, lo vede nei suoi gesti, in un sorriso di troppo, nel braccio stretto al suo corpo. John accarezza l’avambraccio di Sebastian con un dito, scrive parole prive di senso logico – _cuore, cervello, fucile, sabbia, cicatrice_ \- e comincia a chiedersi se sia arrivato il momento di fare il passo che ha sempre avuto paura di fare, e chiudere gli occhi, e accettare tutto quello che ormai è già successo.  
Sebastian gli dà un bacio sulla spalla, indirizzandolo sulla risposta più logica, e forse più giusta.  
“Stai pensando.”  
“Il cervello non smette mai di pensare.”  
Sebastian sbuffa. “Sai cosa intendo.”  
Finalmente, John trova la forza di voltarsi. È rapida, la mano di Sebastian, mentre scivola sulla schiena del dottore e lo avvicina a sé abbastanza da far toccare i petti mentre respirano. Il dottore abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, le dita che accarezzano appena una guancia ispida. “Stavo pensando…” sussurra, leccandosi le labbra. “che credo che tu sia venuto qua con questa pioggia con la mera intenzione di dare spettacolo.” Alza lo sguardo, e Sebastian ha il viso rilassato e gli sorride – il suo sorriso ha smesso di essere duro e lui non s’è reso conto del momento in cui è successo, e non sa se esserne felice o infinitamente irritato di esserselo perso.  
“Forse.”  
Non c’è mai troppo spazio per le parole, non c’è mai stato. Hanno cominciato col silenzio e se lo sono portati avanti per mesi, anni, e nessuno dei due se n’è mai lamentato, e in fondo anche adesso va bene così. Sebastian sa che non deve andare oltre, e John sa che lui sa, e tanto basta. Qualunque cosa da dire muore sulle labbra prima che possano dire qualunque parola, John che accarezza la sua mascella prima di lasciarci un bacio e sentire la barba sfatta pungerlo appena.  
È qualcosa nel sapore di Sebastian, che è cambiato. Non riesce a capire in che modo, non trova sulla punta della lingua la sfumatura nuova, ma la sente, la _percepisce_ in altri modi, nel cuore che cambia ritmo, nel peso sul petto che, dopo tanto tempo, non dà fastidio. C’è qualcosa di solido, adesso, che sembra aver sostituito tutta quella fragilità che li legava – o forse è solo tutto nella sua testa. La bocca di Sebastian non è più vorace, non impone il suo possesso con la forza; c’è una sorta di delicatezza di fondo, adesso, qualcosa che sicuramente lui non ammetterà mai. John sente il cuore caldo mentre accarezza la lingua di Sebastian con la sua, e la mano scivola dal fianco lungo tutto il braccio alla ricerca delle sue dita da stringere così forte da far fermare il sangue.  
Lo schiocco che li separa è dolce. John ha pensato a mille aggettivi da associare a loro due durante i tre anni passati, ma _dolce_ è qualcosa che vicino ai loro nomi ha sempre stonato, e che continua a farlo anche adesso, in realtà - ma forse solo perché fa strano, forse solo perché non è più abituato alla dolcezza, e sicuramente non se la aspetterebbe mai da uno come Sebastian.  
Eppure.  
Mentre stringe le mani sulle spalle dell’altro, John pensa che in fondo potrebbe permettersi una piccola, innocente libertà. Mentre lascia scivolare le mani sul petto, mentre accarezza la pelle ruvida dei capezzoli e comincia a muoversi contro di lui – più per necessità di sentirlo addosso che per bisogno sessuale – John si convince che, al diavolo tutto, lui se la merita, un po’ di fottuta tranquillità. Così come se la merita Sebastian, perché dopo tre anni i fantasmi dovrebbero essere ormai sepolti insieme ai loro corpi putrefatti, e non continuare a tormentare i pensieri, i sogni, la vita della gente.  
John si porta al livello di Sebastian per ricominciare a baciarlo, gli stringe la testa con le braccia mentre lui, poco dopo, lo obbliga a stendersi contro il materasso. Sebastian ondeggia su di lui, i corpi che sfregano e lui che diventa incapace di chiudere la bocca, perché l’aria è poca e non riesce a respirare.  
Si lascerebbe annegare. Lo farebbe, ne ha tutte le intenzioni.  
Sebastian si china sul suo corpo, obbligando le sue gambe ad allargarsi per fare spazio al bacino. Gli sorride felino, prima di chinarsi sul suo orecchio e accarezzarlo piano con le labbra.  
“Non hai davvero idea di quanto mi mancassi, dottore.”  
Non è miele, la voce di Sebastian. È elettricità che dalle orecchie scivola rapida fino al cuore e poi si espande troppo velocemente perché John possa assimilarla. Vorrebbe rispondere a tono, ma mentre la sua bocca è impegnata a tenerlo in vita, la sua mente è totalmente altrove, concentrata in quel punto dove i loro corpi aderiscono perfettamente – concentrata su carne dura contro carne molle, sulla pelle di Sebastian che ora scotta, sui suoi indici che scivolano tra il ventre e le mutande e le fanno scivolare lungo una gamba, giusto per stare più comodo.  
Sebastian è un elettroshock.  
Comincia a sentire l’impazienza gravitare attorno alle sue mani, che stringono e rilasciano la carne del colonnello come fosse un gatto mentre fa le fusa. Il bacino si muove con più decisione, ora che è libero dalla biancheria – Sebastian abbandona il suo collo il tempo di mettersi sulle ginocchia e sfilarsi i boxer, prima di lasciar cadere la testa sul suo petto per mangiarlo a piccoli morsi.  
John chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare a un sospiro, cercando di rilassarsi contro il materasso, trattenendo il suo corpo dal muoversi più del necessario. Segue la bocca di Sebastian premere sul suo petto, fermarsi nei punti più sensibili per scivolare fino all’ombelico – ride appena, sentendo la barba pungere la carne morbida. Una manciata di attimi di relax che mutano rapidamente in un corpo teso sotto le labbra che rimbalzano sulle ossa del bacino e scivolano, piano, verso il pube. Gli vien quasi naturale lasciar correre le mani tra i suoi capelli e stringerli appena, quando sente il naso accarezzare la nuvola di peli, quando la bocca bacia l’inguine e la lingua comincia a muoversi tra le sue natiche, salendo fino ai testicoli per poi riscendere.  
“S-Sebastian…”  
Non sa se l’altro la interpreti come un’invocazione o un invito. Sta di fatto che per qualche attimo, quello in cui la lingua si intrufola dentro di lui con una lentezza estenuante, il corpo di John smette totalmente di comunicare con il cervello, e diventa un groviglio di muscoli incapaci di muoversi, troppo tesi per l’eccitazione. Non si abituerà mai a quelle attenzioni e, in fondo, non può che esserne felice.  
Sebastian gli prende le gambe per portarle alle sue spalle, senza muovere il viso di un millimetro. A John sembra che emani una calma sovrannaturale; è la prima volta che succede, ed è strano, e particolare, perché di solito lui è quello che corre, lui è quello che _”chiudiamola in fretta, non ho tempo da sprecare.”_ Lo sente farsi spazio e spingere più in fondo, e nella testa annebbiata John pensa che, se potesse, resterebbe in quello stato molto, molto a lungo.  
Fuori, la pioggia batte insistente contro una finestra semiaperta, ma non gli importa.  
Non ha idea di quanto tempo passi, prima che Sebastian decida che ne ha abbastanza e scivoli fuori dal suo corpo, ma quando riapre gli occhi, e si ritrova il suo mento davanti agli occhi, si stupisce della tenerezza con cui lascia un bacio sulla sua fronte. Lo sente già premere contro la sua entrata, mentre gli allaccia le braccia attorno al collo e lo attira a sé.  
Sentire il calore del suo corpo addosso è la cosa più bella che gli sia capitata negli ultimi tre anni.  
È un contrasto tenero, quello tra il bacino di Sebastian che ondeggia lento e lo scroscio dell’acqua che, fuori dalle mura di casa, si fa sempre più intenso. Gli par quasi che il mondo stia finendo e a loro non importi nulla – e Dio solo sa quando sarebbe vero, in una situazione del genere.  
Potrebbe morire così, e sarebbe felice.  
Il cigolio del materasso viene soffocato dai gemiti, dalla pioggia che non accenna a smettere. Mentre Sebastian morde la sua spalla, John si convince che è giunta l’ora di mettere un freno al dolore e ricominciare a camminare verso una vita non bella, ma almeno decente.  
Se Sebastian restasse con lui – restasse con lui per sempre – potrebbe ambire a qualcosa di più della decenza, lo sa. Se Sebastian decidesse di fermarsi, prima o poi, lui diventerebbe la persona più felice del mondo, e non perché a letto riesce persino a fargli dimenticare della sua stessa esistenza, o di Sherlock, o di tutta la merda che ha subito e che continua a portarsi dietro nonostante il tempo che scorre, no.  
Perché lo ama, cazzo. Ha perso troppo tempo tra il capire e l’accettare, non vuole continuare a lasciar correre le ore. Cerca la sua bocca e lo bacia, lo bacia come se fosse la prima volta, come se fosse l’ultima, mentre le gambe si stringono attorno alla sua vita, aprendosi al massimo, scoprendosi per gridargli che è suo, se non lo avesse ancora capito. Sente il rumore dei loro corpi umidi a contatto, e il cuore salta battiti e il respiro gli si blocca nel petto.  
Non gli si è mai stretto così tanto come adesso.  
L’orgasmo arriva quasi improvviso, quando le sensazioni si amplificano sotto l’effetto della mente e tutto, davanti ai suoi occhi, diventa di un bianco troppo forte perché possa tenerli aperti. Crede di averlo chiamato per nome, non ne è sicuro – lo fa davvero poche volte, mentre scopano, e sempre perché nel suo cuore non c’è più spazio, intasato com’è di sensazioni che si attorcigliano e fanno male. Sebastian lo raggiunge poche spinte dopo, stringendolo così forte a sé che ha paura di sentire le sue ossa scricchiolare da un momento all’altro.  
Quando la tensione scivola via dai loro corpi, nessuno ha il coraggio di spezzare il silenzio condensatosi sotto le coperte. C’è il rumore leggero di uno schiocco di labbra su una tempia imperlata di sudore, il fruscio delle coperte sopra di loro che coprono entrambi fino alle spalle.  
John potrebbe davvero credere di essere mancato a Sebastian. Potrebbe cominciare a credere di essere qualcosa di molto vicino a una necessità che a un passatempo.  
Ci sono gesti impossibili da fraintendere. C’è un cambiamento, nell’aria, che chiede soltanto di essere accettato. John lascia riposare una mano sulla testa di Sebastian, l’accarezza con una gentilezza che non gli apparteneva da tempo. Lo sente sorridere sul suo collo, e silenziosamente prega di poter scambiare ogni attimo della sua vita con la sensazione della barba ispira sul collo, sulla pancia, e ogni lacrima che è riuscito a trattenere con qualcosa di meglio, una risata incontenibile, un bacio lungo un nulla, e lungo l’eternità.  



End file.
